Street Dreams
by coldplayfan12
Summary: if you've seen Street Dreams, that's basically the plot to this story
1. Chapter 1

**Haley's POV**

Skateboarding, quite possibly the only thing I'm good at. I don't mean vert ramp skateboarding, way too boring for my taste. No, I mean street skating. I started skating when I was ten, me and my twin sister, Mitchie. The first board I got was a birthday present that my uncle Ronnie sent me from Florida. It was a size 7, Alien Workshop board. My first time riding it, I fell and busted my lip. After about week later, I tried again. My mom didn't like it but, she knew she couldn't stop my tomboyish ways. After a while, I had gotten pretty good, I even taught Mitchie how to skate. When I was fourteen, me and Mitch bought ourselves new boards. We got a couple weird looks from guys, but they didn't question us.

Two years later, we found ourselves a group of friends to skate with. There was Alex; she recorded all of our lines and sessions, Shane, Nate, and Jason Grey; the oddest trio we ever met, but incredible skaters, and Caitlyn; our lookout. We called ourselves The Fenix's (we were all obsessed with Gears of War, and still are.) We've helped each other become better skaters, and we've become great friends over the past year.

….

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Mitchie.

"Hey sis," she yelled, "Wake up, we gotta get ready for school." She was already ready to go; she was putting on her favorite DC Shoes.

I got up and got ready myself, putting on a purple Zoo York tank top, grey skinny jeans, and my purple DC shoes and a black Zoo York skullcap. I go in the bathroom and brush my teeth and my short hair (I recently dyed it white and added a couple black streaks.) I grabbed my bag and my purple Alien Workshop board and ran down stairs. My mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast; my dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. I walked in, kiss both of them on the cheek and looked at the time; 7:25. Looks like no breakfast for me today. I tell them bye and run outta the house, Mitchie right behind me. We hopped on our boards and rode to school, enjoying the nice California whether as we went. Ahh, California, best place to live ever.

We reach school with a couple minutes to spare so we met our friends at our lunch table. We see that the rest of our group is already there. They're all hunched over Alex's camera.

"Hey guys" I said, sitting next to Caitlyn, "What's up?"

"Hey Haley," Alex said, giving a one armed hug, "We're just checking out this angle I got on your line yesterday." She handed me her camera. I look at the video; it was a good angle of my kickflip crooked grind. I was about to tell her when I felt arms snaking around my neck and someone kissing my cheek.

"Hey baby," a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned to see my girlfriend Tess. Tori was the schools head cheerleader. Me and her have been dating for a month and so far I have no complaints, except for the fact that she's a tease, but other than that we're good.

"Hey Tess," I said as I gave Alex her camera back and kissed Tori. The whole group groaned. I pulled away from Tori, "Hey, don't hate cause y'all to scared to ask anyone out."

"We don't hate on you 'cause you are the only one of us dating." Shane said.

"We hate on you cause have the hottest girl in school." Nate and Jason say at the same time. The rest of the group nods in agreement. I was about to make a smartass remark when the bell rang.

"Speaking of school," Tess said, standing up, "I'll see you guys later." She gave me one last kiss before heading into the school.

"That's our queue guys." I said as I grab my bag and my board and my bag and headed off to class.

Ugh, today was going to be a boring day.


	2. Meeting Kasey

**Haley's POV**

After school, me and Mitchie headed to our secret spot. It was this really high six stair on some college campus. We got some tricks down and took a break. I pulled out the two Gatorades I bought on the way over here outta my bag and handed one to Mitchie. She was texting on her phone, completely drowned in her conversation. There's only one person that can make Mitchie smile like that.

"So," I said, getting Mitchie's attention, "When are you going to her out?"

She raises her eyebrow at me and asked, "Ask who out?"

I scoffed, "Alex, she's the only person you would be text during our hang out time."

"When she finally shows interest in me."

"So that means you should've asked her out like when we met her." I stand up and get on my board and start riding home, Mitchie right behind me.

She scoffed, "She barely even talks to me."

"Because she's scared shitless of talking to you. Quite frankly, I don't blame her. You're very intimidating." I stopped for a second when I saw this girl, she was beautiful. She was a little shorter than me, her dark hair stopped at about her shoulder. She looked Philippino, my favorite race of people. She very, very curvy. But, that wasn't the best part about her, was her eyes. They were the perfect shade of hazel and… oh shit; she fuckin' caught me staring at her! I shake my head and give her a small smile. She smiles back and I take that as my queue to leave. Wow, that was quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I hope our paths cross again someday.

**Kasey's POV**

I ran my hand through my hair, something I always do when I'm frustrated. I clear my throat to get the cashier to stop staring at me and take my fuckin' order._ Why did God have to make me so irresistible? _

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. Can I take your order?" the cashier finally asked me.

"Yeah," I said in the most sarcastically polite voice, "Can I get a caramel frappachino with extra caramel?"

"Does that complete your order?"

"Yes."

"Your order will be ready in a few."

"Thank you." I take my receipt and sit down at the nearest table. I thought I could go through this transaction without some stupid guy hitting on me, but alas, I was wrong.

"Hi," I hear a voice beside me say. Ugh, why are guys so annoying? I look up to see this tall boy with short blonde hair. I didn't know straight guys rocked blonde tips. Makes him look Canadian.

"Walk away blondie." I said, clearly irritated. He reluctantly complied.

The cashier called my number and I stood up, got my coffee and walked out. I was about to get in my car, when something, or rather, someone caught my attention. It was a girl, she had short white and black hair. She was a bit skinnier than me, but that made me more attracted to her. She was kinda pale. Not like deathly pale, but too pale if you live in northern California. But, the best part were her eyes. I didn't even know your eyes could get that shade of green. Wait… shit! She caught me staring at her. She shook her head at me and gives me a small smile. I smile back and she rode away.

Oookay, seeing that girl left me with a few unanswered questions. One thing's for sure, I definitely want to see her again.


End file.
